


[Evanstan]情难自禁

by Vitamin_WHITE



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_WHITE/pseuds/Vitamin_WHITE
Summary: 化灰英雄不参与宣传期，但能当观众。





	[Evanstan]情难自禁

**Author's Note:**

> 野梦注意:418当天包包也在现场  
有车

Sebastian登录了许久没有使用的微博，几千条消息前呼后拥地冲进屏幕。大多是粉丝表达爱意与催他冒泡的私信与评论，他决定在近日的忙碌日程结束，得到空闲后，再认真地看，——顺带更新。  
今天他有更重要的事情。  
Sebastian不用参加今年复联四宣传活动，目前他的角色Bucky正处于一捧灰烬的状态。但是身为美国队长扮演者的Chris需要。在新剧拍摄的间隙里满世界飞。  
Sebastian犹记得几周前，万籁俱寂的凌晨，月光在房里洒了一地。Chris轻手轻脚地起身收拾东西，却还是惊醒了浅睡的人。他朦胧地睁开一只眼，含糊地问道，“这么早就要走了吗？”  
Chris的手已经搭在了门把手上，闻声后又退回来，在Sebastian的额头上落下轻柔一吻，末了轻轻抚过他的短发。他顺势用脸蹭了蹭Chris温热的掌心，也在那指间留下了一个吻。

因工作暂且分离是好莱坞夫夫的常态，对此他们总有自我调节的方法。然而这次的思念格外难耐，伴着春风暖阳，野蛮生长。  
Sebastian点开了漫威影业的首页，第一条便是关于将在中国上海举办影迷盛典的消息。往下拉是到场的主创名单，他的目光被屏幕上美国队长的背影黏住，差点按下点赞的按钮。  
大多数汉字对于他仍旧是东方的神秘图腾，无奈之下只得借助翻译器，勉强拼凑出成型的英语句子，大致明白了活动流程。  
瞟了一眼日历上四月十七和十八日恰巧空出来的备忘栏，Sebastian舔舔唇，动了去上海的念头。  
阳光在纽约林立的高楼间游走，踩着玻璃幕墙跳跃翻滚，张牙舞爪地灿烂着。让他情不自禁想起那些同样明晃晃的，沾着月色的亲吻。“待在家里看直播”的选项立即被排除。  
他妈的，去就去。

...中国公民???  
Sebastian盯着翻译结果，心生疑惑。待他换过几个软件，指向的都是同一个意思时，他颓然地扔开手机。

本想给波士顿男孩一个大大的惊喜，现在却只能提前解开礼物盒上的缎带了。

晚上是例行的视频通话，——沟通交流永远是感情保温的良方。  
“Chris，那个，嗯…”Sebastian仰躺着，抬手举着手机，手机的阴影落在他下半张脸上，唯独不忍黯淡那双眼睛。屏幕对面的Chris从这个角度看过来，Sebastian灰蓝色的瞳孔在灯下格外明亮。  
“我想去上海。”  
“上海…?可以啊。”Chris不得不承认他第一反应是上海也有迪士尼乐园。但随即他便明白了。  
“你说的是终局之战的粉丝盛典吗?”  
“是啊，正好有空。”尽管前置摄像头使画面略有模糊，Sebastian的长睫毛依旧清晰可见，它们正随着漂亮的眼睛微微翕动。  
Chris看得入了神，无论多少次，他总能被他最甜的小孩迷住。  
Sebastian同样在出神。蓄了胡子的Chris正如粉丝所言宛如猕猴桃，而他留恋那些胡子在脸侧颈间蹭过的触感。  
还是Chris先回过神来，他知晓恋人的小心思，而他总能给予回应。“那就去抢票啊。”  
“要中国公民才能注册…”Sebastian莫名委屈，话语间带上了鼻音。“还想给你惊喜呢。”  
“噢!!!!我喜欢这个惊喜!!!”Chris兴奋地笑了。他不由得挑起眉，嘴角上扬露出了一排白牙，眼睛眯成了弯弯的新月，似乎还有一下沉闷的，拍击胸膛的声音。  
Sebastian也跟着屏幕那头的人笑了，方才那点小阴霾一扫而空，眼中宛若初春解冻的冰河，泛起细碎的波光。  
面对这样的Sebastian，Chris仿佛被按进了蜜罐里，从脚底甜上天灵盖。  
“诶对了，我那天穿什么好?”他本来打算听从造型师的意见，但现在那日的一切都被镀上了金边，他有预感那将又是一个能裱进相框挂在墙上足以用余生回味的夜晚，他想让它变得更完美。  
“你可以问造型师啊。”Sebastian手机举累了，放下手换成了侧躺的姿势。翻身时顺势看到了橱柜里摆着的一排红酒，他们约定好下一次休长假就把它们统统喝掉。  
“红色?酒红色也挺好。”  
Sebastian发誓他那晚只是随口一提，他认为Chris能驾驭住任何颜色，却没想到Chris真的穿了一身红色的西服，站在冷色调的人群中间，明亮得宛若天神下凡。

站在一群工作人员之间的Sebastian转着腕上的手环，它正在随着场控闪烁着紫光。回头望去，观众席上紫色星河光影流转，舞台中间杵着巨大的A字logo，也被染上了紫色。

上周迪士尼公布了新独立剧集的消息，Sebastian作为主演要在社交软件上宣传。他选择了剧集logo的截图，在输入框里敲下几行字，停顿半晌后尽数删去，改成了'ok'两个冷漠的字母，点击发送。  
很快，Chris在ins的小号弹出来，显示点赞。Sebastian心领神会地笑了。  
“开门”屏幕上端掉下一条消息，Sebastian楞了一下，急忙扑向门口。门板被拉开后跌进了一个温暖的怀抱，门外的男人紧紧搂着他的肩胛，把下巴搁在他的颈窝里。Sebastian被抱得不由得踮起了脚，满怀都是Chris的气息。  
进门后Chris把Sebastian压在门板上亲，亲得他晕晕乎乎，缺氧的感觉令他腿软，仿佛踩在一团棉花上。  
Chris放开了Sebastian的唇，从包里摸出一个挂牌，上面写着复联四上海影迷盛典。Sebastian惊讶地挑眉，满脸的难以置信。  
“家属专用。”他手指勾住长挂绳的一端，任由它垂下晃动。  
Sebastian一把抓住不安分晃着的牌子，抽出里面的证件仔细查看，却发现又是看不懂的汉字，只得作罢。  
“这就是普通工作证吧?”家属二字又准又狠地戳在他心上的柔软处，他不自觉地抿唇。  
这幅模样惹得Chris又想亲他，“是啊，”他轻笑，“不过我怎么舍得让我的小甜心失望呢?”  
“我看直播也行啊。”Sebastian不想让喜悦表达得太过于直白，但红霞已然飞上脸颊，连耳朵尖都要红透了。  
接着那晚他们毫无保留地做/爱，两具同样火热的躯体紧紧交缠颤动。最后Sebastian枕着Chris的手臂沉沉睡去，繁华城市彻夜不眠，静谧房间情意盎然。

Sebastian戴着口罩，穿着宽大的连帽衫，和磨白的牛仔裤，在昏暗的灯光下，乍一眼看去与普通工作人员并无二致。  
红毯上主持人拖长了声调喊 “Let's welcome Chris E—van—s——!!” Chris从通道口转出来，朝着场内挥手。红毯旁的粉丝如同开锅的水，沸腾起来，而红毯上那人正是炉上的火焰，光与热扭曲身侧空气。同样是红色的地毯上沦为陪衬，衬得他愈发耀眼。  
Sebastian闭上眼都能毫无遗漏地描绘出此刻的Chris，包括他左脸上一颗小痣，甚至是睫毛翘起的弧度。

盛典正式拉开帷幕，他不显眼地站在前排的人群中。台上的Chris抛起手中的话筒，看着它转体几周，再稳稳地接住。不时还同身边的Hemsworth说着小话。  
Sebastian不确定Chris能不能看到自己，但此刻的仰望，舞台上明晃晃的光，身后声嘶力竭般的尖叫，格外不真实地裹着他。  
简单介绍过后有主创画画的环节，画出各自的复仇者形象，画作将用于慈善。  
舞台后的大屏幕实时投影着实况，Chris画了一面星盾，寥寥几笔，神韵俱全。最后把中心的星星涂上了黑色，心满意足地放下笔，去旁边Hemsworth那里捣乱，在他的画纸上添上了星盾。  
屏幕给了涂黑的星星一个大特写，Chris悄悄笑着，他知道Sebastian会明白他的小心思。  
到了提问环节，舞台后的大屏幕上滚动着汉字，随着Chris的动作停止。场内又掀起了尖叫，看不懂的人只能等待女主持的翻译。  
“If you have the time stone , which movie would you like to go back, to do what and why?”  
一个正常的问题，Sebastian想着。他百分之八十肯定Chris会回答Peggy Carter，Steve Rogers人生中的一大意难平。  
“If I had the time stone, I think Steve Rogers would be interested in pursuing a relationship with Peggy Carter. Honestly, the time stone, if he can go anywhere , I mean this means another time, Steve has to reconcile the fact that he is not from this place,Peggy Carter will relive represents....a love.”  
Chris顿住了，似乎是在组织用词，给出一个最完美的回答。他没来由地紧张，唇齿干涩，上台前公关的叮嘱犹在耳畔，他知道Peggy是满分答案，可他总是忍不住会想起另一个人，像是年少轻狂的刺头小子，总要和标准与模板对着干。那个名字几乎要冲口而出，到了嘴边硬生生被消了音，口型却仍旧可辨。鼻梁上不合时宜地冒起一点痒意，他下意识觉得那是他淌下的一滴冷汗，忙伸手去揩。他觉得那样子有些蠢，希望Seb没有看清。  
滚烫炽热的心意，被剥离解构成灯下狂舞的微尘，落在那些不自然的停顿与重复的单词之间，传达给人潮中的独一无二的那位。  
这简直糟糕透顶，Chris无奈地想。  
他话音未落尽时，台下猛然传来一句中气十足的喊声。  
“SAVE BUCKY!!!!!”  
不只是他听见了，台上一众主创都听得一清二楚。Chris想尽快揭过这个话题，他仍旧在意不由衷的回答。  
“Someone just shouted what about Bucky?”  
导演借题发挥，台下的尖叫更激烈了。Chris楞了一下，Hemsworth俯在他耳畔，重复了一遍。“What about Bucky?”  
“Hey hey hey, Bucky is my boy,obviously, I got a lot of love for Bucky but you know something about Steve Rogers.......”  
他原是杯中沉静的水，囿于杯壁桎梏掀不起波澜，可那句问话像是投进杯中的泡腾片，呲啦一声窜出密集的气泡。气泡炸裂的轰鸣汇聚成自己不假思索的回答。  
他没忘他目前是“Steve Rogers”，所以他说“Bucky”。可只有Sebastian是他的男孩，是他在这个星球上的最甜的小孩。  
纷乱的思绪里，Chris对上了Sebastian的视线。在明暗交界，在喧闹会场，在起伏人潮。他离自己这么近，近得仿佛触手便及他眉眼。  
Chris听不见，他的男孩心跳如雷鸣，也看不见，他的男孩几乎要落下泪来。  
今夜众生狂欢，聚光灯下的爱人最委婉也最直白，宣示他们之间永恒燃烧的爱。  
观众不知道浩瀚波涛下仍有暗流涌动，台下的声浪节节拔高。  
\BUCKY/\BUCKY/  
Chris有些脸红，最后语风一转，想自圆其说，无意识地转换了人称。  
“But at least I have been able to reconnect with Bucky ,Peggy is a lost love I think that’s.....”  
“But what about Bucky?”  
主创们一副看热闹不嫌事大的样子，又把话题往这上面带，甚至还带头起哄。粉丝们立马会意，跟着一起喊。  
Chris甚至觉得他们已经看到了Sebastian，故意借此调侃他们。——在剧组里面可没少这么干。  
“You know I love me some Bucky.That’s....that’s my boy.”  
Chris又重复了一遍我的男孩。  
Sebastian想起他们忙里偷闲去约会，Chris牵起他缩在袖子下的手。  
想起每次分别前，他们难舍难分交换着吻。  
想起初次见面时悸动的心脏。  
想起对戏时浑然天成宛若双生的默契。  
想起他们在爱里变得强大而无畏的灵魂，将余生都交付的坚定信念。  
那些隐秘爱意在此刻说得太过尽兴。  
Sebastian想，幸好不在台上，不然说不准会发生什么更惊天动地的大事。

活动结束了，人潮退去，似溪流入海般汇入繁华城市，如来时一般了无痕迹。但这一夜的盛典狂欢，终会在所有人心上留下或重或轻的印记。  
Chris依旧觉得脸上发烫，无法抑制地兴奋着。他扯松了领带，掬一捧冷水泼在脸上，再胡乱地抹掉。他靠在后台休息室的沙发上，摸出手机给Sebastian发消息。  
刚点开对话框，传来一阵敲门声。  
“Evans先生，很抱歉打扰您。我们是后台的工作人员，想拜托您签个名。”门外传来说话声。  
“没问题!”Chris应道。  
拉开门一看，哪有什么工作人员，只有他方才心心念念的男孩，拉下脸上的口罩，笑得像一只温顺的猫咪。  
“签个名吧，在这里。”Sebastian抬手指了指自己领口下露出一小截的锁骨。  
Chris把他拉进房内，圈在自己与墙之间。  
“我想听你再说一次。”Sebastian勾住Chris的脖子，凑到他耳边轻轻呵气。  
Chris搂紧了Sebastian的腰，一字一句，认真地说道，  
“Seb is my boy.”

Sebastian不记得自己是怎么离开会场的了，也回忆不起来盛典详细的过程。晃动的人影与嘈杂的声音，交织成模糊的虚影，像是隔着一块毛玻璃，触感真实却形象模糊。  
上了头的沸腾热血渐渐降温，在陌生的夜风里慢慢坠回胸膛。这座城市似昼伏夜出的巨兽刚刚苏醒，睁开了灯光堆叠的眼睛。  
Chris换掉了那身桃红色的西装，现在两个人并肩走在一起，不过是街道上随处可见的外国友人。——当然“友”并不足以完全概括他们的亲密关系。  
人群熙熙攘攘，像涌动的波浪。Sebastian恨不得把自己塞进冬日战士的行装里，只露一小块额头。“简直就像是高中生违背校规谈恋爱。”他隔着衣袖抓住Chris的手，走出几步后又放开了。“我为什么不在家看直播然后等你飞回来呢？”  
“本来就是打算今晚回去的，刚刚才改签好。”Chris搂住Sebastian的腰，力度大到不容许后者挣脱。“哎?”被搂住的人正要提醒注意场合，忽然听见了从Chris口袋里传来的导航播报语音，才发觉他们绕进了一条无人暗巷。  
脊背抵上了砖墙，粗糙的凉意透过衣物浸入了皮肤。男人按着他的肩把他压在墙上，不由分说地吻住他，把他的反抗尽数堵了回去。  
还有几百米就到酒店，门一落锁，巫山同赴，享尽极乐。可是已经按捺不住，每过一秒都如同被凌迟一般，只想把自己的男孩拆吃入腹。  
Chris用舌撬开Sebastian的齿关，探进去扫过口腔里每一寸角落。尽管看不真切，他已足以从后者的呜咽里想象出那被自己吮吸而殷红的唇瓣，浮起一层水雾的漂亮眼睛。Chris的阴茎胀得发疼，现在只想把它粗暴地塞进Sebastian的嘴里。  
他正打算这么做了。原本撑在Sebastian脸颊旁的手现在滑进了Sebastian的衣服里。——幸好是一件宽松的卫衣，有足够的空间用手指描绘他那完美的脊背。但是裤子没能如他的意，——紧身的版型，包裹着浑圆的臀瓣，他只得隔着这层有些粗糙的面料，更加用力地揉搓着那诱人的屁股。  
手掌移到哪里都是在点火，Sebastian的喘息变得粗重，血管里有浓烈的化不开的欲望在燃烧。他领会到Chris的意思，倚着墙慢慢蹲了下去，任后背的衣料与墙面摩擦发出闷响。  
Sebastian抬起眼睛仰视着Chris，灯光映亮他的半边脸，他灰蓝色的瞳孔似一片动荡深海，此时此刻说不出的勾人。  
他很清楚Chris的喜好，同时他也近乎疯狂地痴迷Chris把手放在他后颈的压迫感，和做到尽兴后哑着嗓子说自己是好孩子。  
只是想想已经全身过电一般地酥麻。  
Sebastian把脸贴到了Chris撑起的小帐篷上，隔着布料都能感受到灼热。他咬住拉链头，正要拉下，却听到了导航毫无生机的女声，“前方四百米到达目的地。”  
这次离得更近，粗暴地冲进耳中，效果不啻于平地惊雷。  
“操。”Sebastian腾地一下站起来，差点撞到Chris的下巴。“什么鬼玩意。”  
很幸运没有途径的路人，却被无生命体搅坏了气氛。刚才膨胀的情欲气球被戳破，尖啸着泄了干净。  
Chris把手机从口袋里摸出来拿在手上，导航继续着没有感情地播报，在暗巷里听着有些瘆人。  
Chris摸了摸Sebastian的头，试图安抚好这只受惊炸毛的猫咪。猫咪的脾气不小，直接扑上来在他侧颈上啃了一口，装作很愤怒地哼了一声。  
路灯投下的光束被树叶切割得斑驳零落，矮小灌丛里隐约可闻窸窣虫鸣，偶尔有人匆匆走过，向这对腻歪的情侣行上一个注目礼，再渐渐远去，彼此之于彼此都如同列车窗外快速划过的模糊风景。喧闹的城市似无交集的平行时空，又恍若从深谷之底遥遥传来的歌声，掌心的温度一如既往地令人安心，也只有这样，才算是抓紧了归岸的锚。

进到电梯厢里后他们又亲在了一起。  
去你妈的监控。Sebastian想着，仰起脸把唇贴上了Chris的。主动邀吻的人是他，把主动权交出去的也是他。  
Chris按住他的后脑勺，把他锁在怀里，不让他有一点逃离的机会。——事实上哪怕是一纳米那么大的一点念头都没有存在过。  
清脆的铃响提示楼层已经到达，电梯门缓缓打开。Sebastian抓住一点喘息的机会，“我们应该走楼梯，又长又没人。”  
Chris没说话，只搂紧了他的腰把他往房间里带。  
房门被推开之后，Sebastian用力眨了眨眼睛。“很漂亮。”他说着，眼前的夜景晃得他嘴里发干，各色的灯光勾勒出建筑的轮廓，再有如墨汁入水一般晕染开去，白日里冷峻的钢铁森林变得柔缓，保有上世纪风情的建筑物仿佛披上了轻纱，江水长流着，光影无声荡漾。他的瞳孔有一瞬间的失焦，天幕似被戳穿了，星河泄落人间。  
“你还想走楼梯吗？”身后传来Chris的声音，“当然我不介意追求一下刺激，在扶手上干你。”  
Sebastian的脑子开始不清醒了，应当是这月色太过朦胧，可也不是没有看过纽约的夜景，那时候他们站在更高的地方，夜风吹得衣服猎猎作响，入耳皆是风声。  
于是他转身走向Chris，走到足以贴面的距离，然后蹲下身子，继续刚才没开始的口活。  
这一次没有奇怪的声音响起了，他隐隐听到自己的心跳声。刚一拉下拉链，那根粗大的阴茎就弹在了他的脸上，Chris独有的气息扑面而来。Sebastian扶着柱身，含住了前端，舌尖打着转，不时扫过马眼。Chris发出一声满足的叹息，手指插进了Sebastian的发间，用力往下一按。阴茎戳到了喉管，Sebastian不由自主地颤抖，压住干呕的冲动，努力把嘴张到最大，吞吐着那根巨大的肉棒。  
Chris挺动腰部，操着他的喉咙。随着阴茎进出，Sebastian花瓣一般的薄唇被摩擦得通红，津液从闭不上的嘴角滑下来，滴落在锁骨上。“唔…唔…”他难耐的呻吟被顶得支离破碎，灰蓝色的眼睛里滚动着水雾。  
没等到射精，Chris就抽出了阴茎。即将抽离的时候Sebastian用力吸吮了一下，发出响亮的水声。  
没等他欣赏到男人那一瞬间难以自持的表情，接着他就被按在了玻璃窗上。半跪得太久，骤然的起身让他眼前发黑，皱紧眉头闭上眼睛。手臂分开抵着玻璃，头深深垂下。  
衣服被自下而上地掀起，堆在肩头。背上一道脊柱的凹陷，因趴跪着而自然撅起的臀部，两瓣臀肉中间的粉嫩肉穴一张一合。这样不设防的姿势只在爆燃着的兽欲上淋上汽油，Chris想直接操进最深处，把他的男孩捣碎。  
龟头在臀缝里磨蹭着，肉穴不住地瑟缩，却又隐隐带着期待，期待被粗暴地进入，逐渐变得湿润起来。  
Sebastian好不容易平复的天旋地转一般的缺氧晕眩感，一睁开眼便更近距离看到了夜景，对于坠落的本能恐惧几乎要使他再度进入晕眩的状态，想要后退却动弹不得，屁股仿佛挨着一块烧红的烙铁，更要命的这玩意还随时要冲进来。  
“呜…Chris别…”他扭着腰，低低地哀求，前方的阴茎硬得发疼，不断渗着晶亮的前液，却分不出手去抚慰。  
Chris掐住Sebastian的腰，很快就留下了两道红痕。“都湿得流水了，还不说实话。”他俯下身，凑上前咬了一口Sebastian因低着头而凸起的后颈骨，“是不是我的好孩子？”  
他的阴茎因为前倾的动作挤到了Sebastian的腿间，那里已经被各种液体弄得湿淋淋一片。  
得到的回应只是粗重的喘息，Chris舔着他的耳垂又问了一次，“Seb是不是我的好男孩？”紧接着调整了一下姿势，操进了肉穴。  
“啊…”一直蓄积在眼眶里的眼泪涌了出来，Sebastian小声抽噎着，仿佛被人从中间劈开了两半。“呜…我是ChrisEvans的…好孩子…”他喃喃着，泪水挂在红红的眼角，讨赏一般扭着屁股。  
还没等他完全适应这巨物的尺寸，Chris在他浑圆的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，接着就动了起来。疼痛的刺激使得Sebastian绞紧了后穴，甬道里的汁水被挤了出来，沿着大腿根部滑落，又在快速的抽送中飞溅起来，沉闷的撞击声和水声混在一起，淫靡不堪。  
窗外灯光明灭，车流织成一匹光芒流转的锦缎，天色暗沉，星月在人间烟火中隐去身形。阴茎碾过肉穴深处，甬道着了火一般热烫，欲望得以满足的快感将他没顶，在高处对于坠落的本的恐惧依旧包裹着他，手臂撑得发麻，全身的力量都在抽离，触觉却全部往下身交合处汇聚。Chris粗暴地按住他的大腿把他嵌在进出的阴茎上，那里几乎成了Sebastian唯一的着力点。  
意识开始有一些游离。Chris揉搓他的胸脯，尽管没少锻炼，但他的胸肌还是没能练成男友那样，——用Sebastian自己的话说就是“能开卡车上去”。乳头在掌心的摩擦下硬得像块小石子，Chris用两根手指夹起它，向外拉扯，又不断地揉捻，直到这颗可怜的小东西变得红肿不堪。  
Sebastian撑起一点身子，向后看去，Chris一个挺身，把他整个人压在了玻璃上。被蹂躏得红肿的乳头骤然受到更强烈的刺激，阴茎随着操干拍打在小腹上，前端不时划过冰凉的玻璃，留下一道水痕和无法抑制的颤抖。嘴边的呻吟尽数被堵了回去，Chris用力地吻他，下身愈加猛烈地抽插，囊袋都要挤进那紧致的肉穴里。  
房间里没有开灯，但是夜景足够明亮。那些灯光给Sebastian描上了一道金色的边，他回过头的时候，小半张脸被映亮，连带着未干的泪痕，像是星星落在了眼角。在台上与这双眼睛对视的时候，亮得犹如白昼的舞台灯也黯淡了下去。  
“我的男孩…”Chris的声音里有着全世界的温柔与情深，他亲吻肩胛骨与背脊，感受着身前人的轻颤。  
哪个血气方刚的少年人没有做过征服世界的美梦，就算是ChrisEvans也不例外。后来当了美国队长，哪怕大多数都是绿幕前无实物表演，但是翻涌着的都是情真意切的心头热血。八年了，他想。荧幕上走到终局，但现实还远远未到。就像是Steve和Bucky跨越七十年风雪的承诺，他也会陪着他的Seb走到世界尽头。他们第一次看的日落在伦敦，又在萨凡纳海滩上从红霞漫天走到星月高悬，那之后Chris就没有想过什么世界了，——Seb就是他的世界。  
操着全世界的感觉真他妈的好。Chris把Sebastian抱到了床上，捏着他的后颈，“还要我的签名吗？”  
“要。”Sebastian抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，睫毛被刚才的泪水沾湿了，“别出去。”他强忍着腰臀的酸痛，抬起腿环住了Chris的腰。  
Chris把Sebastian的腿分到了最开，膝盖几乎要压在胸膛上，肉棒依旧狠狠碾着湿软的肠壁。“是这里吗？”他吸吮着Sebastian白皙的锁骨，力度大到仿佛能吸出血珠。回答他的是一串破碎的喘息，和插入发间的手指。  
Chris的络腮胡子蹭在皮肤上，很痒，也是变了相的酥麻，在身上游走。戳在屁股里的阴茎又加快了速度，紧接着伴随着压在上方的一声低吼，滚烫的精液灌满了被折磨得烂熟透红的肉穴。  
Sebastian连一根手指都不想再动一下，但是脑子却格外清醒。这时候他才恍然意识到了一点，自己有多不计后果和奋不顾身。  
两个人都一身粘腻，特别是下身的交合处，一塌糊涂。但依旧保持着相拥的姿势。Chris慢慢抽出阴茎，带出了一点白浊液体，被操了一晚的肉穴还保持着张开的形状，更多的精液随之流出。Sebastian一身的红痕，陷在皱巴巴的堆叠的被子里，半闭着眼，长睫毛掩住了眸光。  
他缩进Chris的怀里，呼吸撒在肌肤上。他想，假如真的坠了下去，会有人在深渊里接住他。


End file.
